wispersin the dark
by Dasey123
Summary: This is in Derek Pov he things about Casey this a bit dark there might be some in casey pov on how Derek is acting * Derek *! Casey
1. Chapter 1 you  drive me  crazy

AN: I know that I have a fanfic already that I'm work on I'm going to rewrite it soon but this one that I thought of writing for awhile now all write chapter two of the other one soon or just rewrite the the first chapter but for now all be working on this one there I don't Have a beta reader but if anyone wants then okay pm me but I did go over this and there could be mistake but I'm sorry if there is

This is in Derek Pov he things about Casey this a bit dark there might be some in casey pov on how Derek is acting *^Derek *! Casey

Chapter 1 You drive me Crazy

*^I was sitting in my room on my computer but there nothing on there that I had wanted to do al I was doing was just looking at the screen I never notice the screen before until now my thoughts were going on and off about my Step-sister Casey _she your step-sister I'm Casey's step-bother_ I had no clue why I was thinking about her but she been run through my head all day I knew what I had to do I had to get her out my head I think call Sam. I dialled his number , " hey Sam what are you doing would you like to hung out I got nothing to do and so I though that we do some thing that dose not involve my house" I said I had not wanted to be hung out with him here Casey would be home and I did not want to be around her I had get away so I would not think about her and this was the great escape .

As I was done my talk with Sam I and hung up the phone and head out as I'm about to I hear Casey " heading out some where I hope you and Sam have fun and tell Sam that I say hi" she said to me _wow she looks good _what she is your step-sister don't think about her in that away but how could not she looked good " umm yeah I'm heading out why do you care were I go Princess" I said her and lift as fast as I could and before she could say any thing to me I see Nora and my dad I get my jacket and put it on , " I'm going to go hung out with Sam" I said and walked out the door before they could say any thing some how I know what they would say but I did not want hear it I had to get out of the house being in that house and have to deal with Casey though I do miss her right now as I get to the car and drive over to Sam's I knock oh his door " hey D-man so what would you like to do we can play Babe Rider" my best friend Sam said I look at him .Babe Rider sound like fun to play but the thought of playing and see the girl on there it remind me of Casey _your Derek and Casey is your step-sister _ my thought have told me then I realized that I was still standing out side " umm aren't you go ask me or we going to stand out here the game is not going play its self I said to Sam trying to get Casey out my head but its hared then any thing know that Sam had dating my Casey . Sam had looked at me " oh right yeah come in " he said I wondered what was on his mind and why he was space out .

I walking and sit down I saw that he was already playing the game I look to see what level he was on and he was far then I had been but I had not played the game in so along so I forgotten how to play it I look over see where Sam had been and he was in the Kitchen" Hey D would you care for any thing to drink" Sam had asked me while he was in the kitchen " yeah sure" I said I leand back on the couch and sit there starring at the TV screen and watching were Sam had paused the game looking at the screen I swear that I saw Casey on it I rub my eyes and shack it off then I hear Sam walking with our drinks " dude are you okay seem like your space out so not like you what's on your mind D" Sam asked meI look over at Sam " oh just lots on my mind that's all nothing really" I said getting Casey Image out my head then I look over at Sam " now are we going play Babe Rider or what" I said him Sam looked at me " oh right" he said and un paused the game and I watched him play I did not really want to play I just said it so I could watching play Sam looked over at me " hey do you want to play" he said and hands the control to me "umm no its okay you play all just watch" I said . Sam takes the control " okay your lose I bet I'm farther then you on it" he said . I looked at him "yeah you are" I said some how I had not wanted to be here I wanted to be at home looking at the time "I should go now here its late" I said getting up and walking out the door . Sam looked at me " okay you did not have any of your drink but okay see you D I had fun hanging out even though we had not hung out long" he said to me " sorry I guess I had not wanted bye" I say and walk out the door and get in the car and drive home . I get in the door and I see Marti waiting for me "Smerek your home" she said to me and gives me a hug I hug her back " yeah I'm home Smarit" I had said to her I was always close to her she was my little sister " did you have fun with Sam" she asked me I looked at her " yes Smarit I did have fun with him" I said to her " oh and Kendra called here she wants to talk to you I don't about what" she said .Kendra why she call we been broken up for along time now and I have not talked to her in a long time " all call her later" I said but that was lie I had not wanted to call her I go up stares and I find that Casey room was Opened but she was not in there _I wondered where she is _it thought as I was think that there she was "Derek your home" she said _wow she looks good why does she have to be my step-sister _I thought as I looked at her and smirked " yeah I'm home Princess what's it to you that I'm home" I asked her she looked at me with a smile .

" oh nothing just that Kendra called and she really wants you to call her" she said

I look at her what with everyone and tell me Kendra called me I don't care then remember I had said to Marti that I would call Kendra back " all call her back later" I said to Casey I had not wanted to call Kendra I problely knew what she wanted she had wanted to get back together and I did not want to get back with her I had not wanted to be Called Dar-bear or darry it annoyed the hall out of me pules I did not want to date anyone well I did but I can't have her I sit in my room and lay in my bad and fall a sleep I have not know how long I had falling a sleep for but then I hear my name being called I know who it was " Derek phone its Kendra" I growled I had not wanted to talk her " tell her all call her back" I said sleep " no Derek your going talk to her" said casey " aww come Case I'm trying to sleep here tell her all call he back" I said getting annoyed did anyone know that I had not wanted to talk to her yet alone get back with her " I not tell her that your going call her back since your not so here talk to her" said casey and put the phone to my ear and walked out .

" Kendra I how are you I was just about to call you back" I said on the phone watchs was a lie I was not going call her back " sure you were darry" she siad on the phone . And she still calls me Darry " so what did you want to talk to me about" I asked annoyed on the phone some how I was hoping that she had cought that I had not wanted to talk to her at all but nope she did not she started talking on how much she had missed me and that we should get back together I know that was going to happen I had not wanted to date her it was slince on the phone there for moment " darry are you there all let you go and you can think about it" she had said and hung up before I was going tell her that I had not wanted to back together with her and I did not there was no think about then fall back to sleep just right when I do some one jumps on me " smerek can you play a game with me" mariti had said I really had not wanted to play a game at all " sorry Smarit not know I'm kinda Tried and need my sleep maybe later or why don't you ask Casey or Lizzie or Edwin to play with you" I had said but I flet bad she had that look on her face " I don't want to I want play with you " she said I look at her " I can't Smarit sorry go ask casey I'm sure she would" I said known that casey would not she would be doing her homework or some thing like that Marit gets up and leaves Finely I can get some sleep over here and then drif off to sleep I had not know why I been so tried but I had been .

I had not know how long I had been a sleep for but some thing had been trown at me and some one was talking_ what now _I thought I wake up then go back to sleep " Der-ke wake up" some had said I knew who it was that how my name was said and it was music to my ears I woke up " what ohwo time is it how long have been up and what you want spacey" I said to her I looked in to her eyes and she had blue eyes I know she had blues but I had never notice then till now I looked way fast " we been calling you everyone has its Dinner so get your lazy butt up and joins oh and if I were you I would play with Marti she was really hurt " she had told me I looked at her " well I'm not hungry and all later I have things to do right now" I said watch they were lies I had nothing to do and also I was not hungry some how casey had not believed me " yeah sure you have so thing that your doing what can it be that so important that would make you want to miss dinner but fine soot your self" she said and walked out I watched as she walked and how she walks had just made want her more "Casey wait" I get up from my bed and grab her arm and pull her close to me she looked at me and she did not pull way on how close we were " what Derek" she said looking at me . I just look at her then I look at her lips I had wanted to kiss them as I was think that I don't know what made me do but I had kissed her she pulls away from me " Der-ek" she had said _yeah wait a go casey for rune my great moment here_ I thought " what" I said looking at her " you Kissed me we have to talk about this" she said then walk down stare since I was up might as while go down stare and have dinner even though I was not hungry.


	2. Chapter 2 lets talk

**AN/ I for got to say this in the first chapter I posted but this well be posted really slow some how I don't have time to write this Casey(*!) Derek *^**

**I don't own life with Derek if I did I would so make Dasey Happen**

Chapter 2. Lets talk

*! My mind was going all over the place about the kiss why had he kissed me then I remembered that I had told him that we had to talk about I wanted to know what's gotten in to him he was act so un like Derek . I was my room Pasting back and for the all day try to think of way to talk to him and asking why he kissed me but they way he looked at me I could see it he had chocolate brown eyes not like care watch I don't I don';t think of in that way or do well I'm not going to figure it he is my step-brother and that all that he is to me _but you wish that he was not_ my thoughts had said no I don't I told my self he was nothing to me I was still pasting back and for the not sure if I could talk to him . Then I decided that I should talk to him but then I stop was about to go talk to him but I could not so I sit down on my bed.

*^ I could hear Casey walking in her room well I did then she most of stoped I had hoped that she would come in here so we can talk she had said that we needed to talk so I get up and walk in to her room " lets talk Case " I said to her and I sit on her bed were she was sitting I had wanted to be close to her as I sit down she moves to her desk chair "what wrong case" I said she looked at me then look at the ground then say some thing " why did you kiss me Derek?" she said I looked at her _I kissed because I'm in love with _ I thought in my head but I could not say that it would be so not like me to say it her " what I never did kiss you most of have been dream about me kissing you I would never kiss you" I said known that was a lie when did kiss her and I had wanted to kiss her right now she looked at me confused " I was not dream you did kiss me and if I was dream, I would not be dream about you" she said looking at me how she was looking at me had made me want her more _I can't takes this _I said in my head and I get up from her bed and walk up to her and pull her close to me and kiss her again oh how good it was to have her lips on mine this time she did not pull way and kissed me back

I don't know how long we kissed there for but I knew that I had not wanted to stop kissing her it felt so right but yet wrong she was my step-sister after all but I did not care I had to kiss her I push her against the wall and start kissing her neck I hear I moan from her as I was kissing her neck then I go back to her lips kissing her harder as hared as I could kiss her I did not want to stop we were still kissing I was surprised that she even was kissing me after our first kiss were she pulled away . Then she pulls away from push me way " Derek we can do this this not right you're my step-brother for crying out loud and this can't be happen and I'm not going to let it happen this us got it so go back your annoying me that the way it should be " she said .I had not know what to say I had wanted to kiss her and that was all that I wanted all maker want me " fine case be that way but I know that you will give in to me soon all make you want me " I said to her walked out of her room and in to mine.

*! I kissed my step-brother what was I think I could not rested him how I wanted to but I could not his lips on mine it made me think could I like my step brother no I can't like him I hate him but it I kissed him back this time not pulling away why had not pulled away his breath on my neck had sent shivers down my spin and I had wanted him kiss me but pushed away "_okay case it a hold of yourself you don't like Derek_" I told my self I don't think that all look at him the same again .watch I was right I could not after are kiss it had not been the same he would look at me different like he wanted me he did want me but I was not going to give in to him nope.

*^ when we had kissed the second time I know that she was the one the kiss was right I never felt like that well I did but that was when I was with Sally but kissing Casey was different then sally I had wanted Casey and wanted to kiss her seeing her today had made my heart beat and how good she looked I never had that heart beating feeling in my life as I get ready for school I see Casey and she was sating in the kitchen " are you ready Case for School all drive us there " I said to her she looked at up at me " are we going to be on time you know that I don't like being late for school so are we going to be on time Der " she said to me I look at her " yeah we will be so lets go right now so you wont be late Princess" I said I had not know why I was doing this but I'm always late there no way that Casey can change me . She looked at me then smiles.

^! As I was in the kitchen I saw Derek and he had said that he would drive to school and that I could go and we would not be late I was surprised has he changed or this was some joke of his I could not tell so I smile and get up " okay I'm ready lets go " I say and then we get to the car I and we do get to school on time I smile again and look at him and look in to his eyes his chocolate brown eyes he looks in to mine we stare there for a moment looking at each other then I look way" I better get to class" I say looking at him and get out of the car as fast as I could but before I do he pulls me in and kisses me I kiss him back then pull way and run to in to the school leaving Derek there in the car.

*^ we got to the school parking lot and made it on time and look in to each others eyes right when she was about to leave I pulled her and kissed her she kissed me back then pulls way and leaves me in the car the pulling way just makes me want her more and more her kiss on my lips the feeling of her lips on mine the taste of her lips on mine it just feels right as I'm in the car think of casey I hear Sam and Ralph " hey D-man why are you still in the car" I hear Ralph say I snap out if my thoughts " oh umm I was just check for some thing that's all Ralph so lets go" I say Ralph looked at me and dose not say anything " Derek are you okay you been acting really odd" said Sam to me I looked at him " how do you mean I been acting odd" I said he looked at me we get in to the school "well you bladed on me when we were hung out and some thing is up so who is this girl that got you feeling like this" he said . I looked at Sam "what makes you think its girl that's making me act like this" I ask him Sam looked at me " I don't D but it seem like there is a girl so who is she?" Sam asked I looked at him and I had not wanted to say that it was Casey " if I tell you don't kill me and don't say it this to anyone do you hear me" I said to him Sam looked at me as I said that but the look was that he give me why would I kill you look "okay I wont kill and wont tell anyone I promise" he say to me and I believed him " its Casey I like Casey maybe more then like I may love her" I said to Sam and he looked at me like he knew " I knew it Man I knew it was to happen" he said to me I look at him confused " what do you mean that you know it was to happen how did you know" I asked him wondering how he knew " the signs are there D " he said I look at him "what do you the signs are there" I ask wanting to know what he was talking about " that you like Casey the signs are there the bugging the Teasing you like her D and the UST" he said to me I look at him " what do you mean by UST" I said " unresolved Sexual Tension " said Ralph I had not know that he knew big words like that " you know what that means Ralph?" I asked him he looked at me " yeah I do I'm not that dumb as you guys think I knew that you like Casey its there the signs just like how Sam said" Ralph said I look at them but don't say ant thing just walk to class and there was Casey I look at her and smile she smiles back and I site down.

**AN/ sorry if I'm leaving them as cliff hungers and it dose get dark in the later chapters **


End file.
